Singapura
by Sailor Star Scream
Summary: (SM/WK) Someone from Scwarz is engaged to an ex-Sailor Senshi, who turns out to be a very dangerous woman who goes by Usagi or Singapura (A breed of cat) since she is part of Weiss....


If I owned either Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz, I wouldn't  
be writing fanfics.  
========================================================  
  
There he was, in the same situation   
he got into so constantly. Look  
at this "CATCH" as some would call her.  
  
What should he call her? Tokyo Hoe?  
Japanowhore? City Bicycle?  
Biggest slut on this side of the equator?  
All would fit.  
  
Jeez, this woman crossed her legs and they  
couldn't even close all the way she was  
so stretched out. She thought about   
bedding him constantly. That would have  
excited him. Not now. It rather disgusted him.  
This was how his life was now. Taking out miscellaneous  
tramps, and not even sleeping with them. It bored him  
to tears!   
  
Takatori-sama specifically said "DON'T EVEN THINK  
ABOUT SLEEPING WITH THEM, OR I'LL REMOVE A PART  
OF YOU THAT ALLOWS YOU TO HAVE SEX!!!!!!"  
  
He winced. Takatori-sama would either do it   
himself, or find someone else to do it.   
Farfarello? Ewwwwww. He'd do it, and ramble   
about making God cry. He was close to tears   
just thinking about this horrifying experience   
he'd have to endure if he slept with this nasty   
whore in front of him. Even without the threat,   
he'd have to pass.   
  
All of those threats wouldn't have anything  
to do with the fact that he was engaged to...  
and as Takatori-sama recently found out,  
sleeping with -- a lot. What could he say, he  
was marrying well... the woman had a sexual   
appetite that was equal to, if not bigger than  
his own. She was a nymphmaniac, but only for him.  
  
She would be watching guys, and he'd be scanning  
her thoughts, making sure she wasn't thinking  
that way, and she wasn't. Usually, her thoughts had  
only been 'Ahh, what new moron is this?'   
  
Takatori-sama had gone through the roof. Who   
wouldn't? After all, it was his ONLY niece. His   
brother, Shuuichi's, only daughter. He sighed.   
  
She could be a royal pain in the ass. Let's be  
honest here. He used to curse himself for  
even being with her.  
  
Where were those people that were supposed to  
warn him that if you were out with your girlfriend,  
and she drank red wine, and just happened to have  
PMS at the same time, she could make you desire  
to commit suicide before she took your life?  
She didn't have to beat him, she yelled him  
into submission. Crawford, Yohji, and Ken had  
been laughing their asses off, as she yelled   
orders out to him and the only thing he could say  
back were   
  
"Ja, Liebe."   
  
"Selbstverständlich Liebe." ((Of course, love.))  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
and "Please put the knife down."  
  
He had made mistakes. Oh hell yea. He had dodged  
all of the big mistakes, save for one.  
  
When he was in denial about his feelings for her.  
  
He had invited her to a restaurant just to throw  
the "conquest" in her face. She had gotten up  
and walked out, looking perfect as usual.  
He followed.  
  
"That's not like you, Usagi. Running away from what  
you can't handle."  
  
She ignored him and kept walking, the sway of her  
hips making him grit his teeth to try to keep from  
grabbing her.   
  
"Why don't you join us?" He said as he walked over  
to her and grabbed her arm. "It could be a   
menage' trois."  
  
She whipped around and backhanded him. He held his  
hand to his cheek, and when he finally got his  
shit together enough to speak, he said, "What the  
bloody hell was that for?!?!"  
  
"Because you don't take my feelings into   
consideration, Schuldich, that's what it was for.  
No this is all about you isn't it, you selfish   
kusotarre! I don't know why but I love you!   
Alright? I love you! But you can't handle THAT,   
can you?!?! CAN YOU?! Of course you can't. Because   
you're so pathetic and weak you can't even handle   
a woman's feelings for you. Because your heart is   
COLD. You're a moronic psychopathic player who is   
emotionally frigid!!!!" She shouted, before   
pimpslapping him on the other cheek to emphasize   
her point.  
  
Well, she had hit him the first time and shocked him. Her  
words shocked him to the point he couldn't even move, let  
alone speak.... then, the pimpslap sent him to his knees.  
  
She whipped around and stormed away, furious.  
  
She had never looked so beautiful. He was proud, the next  
day, to wear the marks of her fury. People gave him  
strange looks, but still, he hadn't cared. He had  
completely infuriated her further, by stalking her for  
the next two months after that, calling her at all  
hours of the day, paging her constantly, e-mailing her...  
he knew she ignored all of these, and purposely lost him  
by walking in strange patterns. He was just trying to  
get her to talk to him.   
  
He hadn't eaten very well, hardly slept.... all he could  
think about was her. She seemed to know exactly why.  
He had surfed her mind while she was talking to a   
friend, Gemini, and had found out why : Something called a  
Lunarian Bond.   
  
Apparently, by his taking her virginity, he  
had caused his own soul to be owned by her and her soul  
to be owned by him. A telepathic connection was there, that  
hadn't been tapped yet, and what she felt he'd feel, and   
vice-versa.  
  
If she got a wound, he'd feel it, and vice-versa. This must  
be the goddesses way of saying "Now you get to experience all of  
those things you never thought you'd have to because you are  
male. Just wait until she gives birth heh heh heh heh."  
  
He had sighed. If she was going to play with him long  
distance, he was game. He immediately tapped fully into   
the bond. He knew she'd feel something, but it shouldn't  
quite alert her.... yet.  
  
A couple days later, while he was winning an arguement  
on the phone with Omi, "The Weiss Kitten", all of a sudden,  
the phone was knocked out of his hand.   
  
"We have to talk! I haven't been getting any sleep at night!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Fraulein, you haven't been sleeping. Have   
I been keeping you awake?"  
  
"Yes you have!"   
  
They continued arguing, and he still didn't know how it   
happened, but she ended up in his lap, and they ended up   
"getting back together" you could say, right there in the   
middle of a room in Reiji Takatori's office building. He  
had found out, and that was how he found out his only  
niece was sleeping with him. That had made sure a lot of  
death threats were following.   
  
But now.....  
  
He was in the Restaurant, bored, wanting to leave. He could see that  
this woman's plans were to sleep with him then kill him.   
  
All of a sudden, Usagi walked in, wearing a gorgeus dress. She  
walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders,  
before kissing his neck, and resting her head on his shoulders.  
  
"Liebe?" He asked.  
  
"Yep. Reiji-oji said I should reveal myself to her, because of her   
plans."  
  
The woman stood up. "Who are you?!?!"  
  
"Hello, I am Tsukino-Takatori Usagi. You can call me Singapura."  
  
The woman knew. Singapura was a perfect assassin, who only killed the  
youma that bad people used to do their dirty work. She made people  
wish they were dead, though. After a beating like she could deliver.....  
  
Schuldich smirked as the woman paled, and grabbed her cell phone to  
call for reinforcements.   
  
Let the games begin....  
============================================================================  
Well, what do you think?   
Just an idea!  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream 


End file.
